


Late Nights and Early Mornings

by kingstoken



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “What I said to Eden, about losing someone I loved, that was true.”“I figured it was.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



> This takes place after Family Reunion, and the confrontation between Eden, Madame Masque and the Hawkeyes. If you want to read their relationship as platonic, stop after the first chapter. The second chapter gets a little shippy

Kate couldn't sleep, her bed was plenty comfortable, but thoughts kept spinning through her head, mostly about her mother and what she said to her in that brief moment in time when she had seen her again. Had she said enough? Would any moment have been enough? _Ugh, this is getting me nowhere._ Plus, she was parched, she might as well get up and get something to drink.

She shuffled into her kitchen area, grabbing a glass and filling it with tap water, she took a long drink. She'd left the light on over the sink, for Clint. She glanced over at him, he was stretched out on her sorry looking couch. Even from here she could see he was still awake, staring up at the ceiling. Lucky was laying on the floor next to him, on her even sorrier looking floor rug, but hey, she guessed she better not complain, she got both the couch and the rug for free, someone had dumped them out by the curb one day.

“You know, if you can't sleep because of indigestion you have no one to blame, but yourself. Trying new pizza topping combinations, what were you thinking? Anchovies, Italian sausage and pickles! Ick!” She expected him to buzz her back, maybe make a comment about her lack of taste, but instead he remained quiet.

“Clint?”

“What I said to Eden, about losing someone I loved, that was true.” _Oh boy, he's in a reflective mood, I guess nobody's getting any sleep tonight._

“I figured it was.”

“I would have let her shoot me too, if that had been the only way to save others, to save you.”

“Oh, Clint.” She put her glass aside and made her way over to him. She sat on the floor beside the couch, Lucky grumbled a bit, but shifted and made room for her.

“I know you would have done that for me, but I wouldn't have wanted you to” she stated.

“You mean a lot to me, Katie.”

“I care about you too, Clint. And, I probably shouldn't admit this, but I really like it when you're around, the two of us fighting bad guys together.”

“I like that too. The two of us kicking butt.” He visibly swallowed a couple of times, and she thought his eyes looked a little glassy.

“If anything where to happen to you ...” he couldn't continue.

“Hey, nothing is happening to me, and nothing is happening to you either. We've got each other's backs.”

“Yeah, damn right we do.” After a few moments of silence, she felt that Clint had calmed himself.

“Do you think you can sleep now?”

“I don't know.”

“Alright” she said, getting up “you're coming to bed with me.”

“What?!”

“Not for any funny business. But, I think we'd both sleep better if we weren't alone.” So, Clint rose from the couch, being careful not to step on Lucky, and followed Kate into her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kate slowly came to consciousness with the feeling of delicious warmth at her back. It took her a moment to realize that Clint was wrapped around her, his arm thrown across her stomach. _Uh, I never thought he'd be a cuddlier._ It felt nice, expect for one thing insistently poking at her butt.

“Clint.” Nothing.

“Clint” she said louder this time, when she got nothing but a faint moan in response, she elbowed him, hitting him in the upper abdomen.

“Ow! What the hell, Kate?” yelled Clint, coming fully awake.

“Clint, you've got some funny business going on.” Realizing what she meant, he rolled away from her.

“Oh, sorry about that.”

“I'm not going to say it's okay, but I realize it's just a physical reaction. It's not like you want to sleep with me.”

“Ah, yeah.” She didn't like the sound of that hesitation. She turned to face him.

“You don't want to sleep with me, do you?”

“... No.” Okay, that answer was definitely said in a reluctant manner.

“Oh my God, Clint. What is with all the hesitant answers?”

“Well, I'm not going to lie. I have thought about it.”

“What?!” Kate yelled, as she scrambled out of bed. Part of her wanted to wrap herself in the bed sheet, but that was ridiculous, Clint had seen her in way less than her Scooby-Doo pyjamas. Clint climbed out of the bed at a more leisurely pace.

“Now, Katie, don't freak out.”

“I'm not freaking out.” But, she was a little bit.

“You don't want to sleep with me. That's what you said when we first partnered up.” she stated.

“Well, I didn't, at the time.”

“But, that changed, when did that change?” she insisted on knowing. 

“I don't know, slowly over time.”  


“You never said anything.” Clint sighed.

'I didn't want to ruin what we had. I'm not exactly good at relationships.”

“Relationship? You were thinking in terms of a relationship?”

“Well, yeah, I thought that would be the only possibility. Wait, would you consider a one night stand?”

“No, Clint, I would not consider a one night stand!” She was visibly upset.

“Look, Kate, just forget I said anything. I don't even know why I mentioned it. I guess I must have been more rattled about this whole Eden business than I thought.” He walked past her towards the bedroom door.

“You don't even like kissing me” she said under her breath.

“What?” He said turning.

“When you kissed my clone, you said it was disgusting.”

“That's because she wasn't you.” They stared at each other for a long moment.

“Kate, can I kiss you?” She nodded. The kiss was gentle, tentative, but also lingering. Not at all what she expected of Clint.

“You're a good kisser” she said afterwards.

“Thanks” he said, giving her a cocky grin.

”Clint, I'm not sure about this. I'd have to think about it, and there are somethings I would have to take care of first, but ...”

“It's on the table.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay” he said smiling. Then he whistled a jaunty tune as he entered her bathroom to take his morning shower. Kate rolled her eyes in response.


End file.
